


Drunk Night

by able_chien



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_chien/pseuds/able_chien
Summary: 厉旭喝醉了，倒在客厅的沙发上。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 23





	Drunk Night

**Author's Note:**

> *曹圭贤X金厉旭，前后有意义  
> *NC-17，与真人无关  
> *就当作经纪人那天不在吧XD

曺圭贤结束了一局游戏，本想煮个拉面当夜宵，一出房门就看到趴在客厅沙发上的金厉旭，脱下的鞋子甩得乱七八糟，背包带还挂了半边在肩上。  
这幅醉倒的图景实在有些滑稽，曺圭贤憋着笑去拍他的脸颊：“灵九啊，白天不是跟我说今晚回仁川住吗？”  
对方还晕晕乎乎的，口齿不清地哼唧了两声，只能隐约听出是在说“明天还有行程”。  
曺圭贤叹了口气，帮厉旭把背包解下来，拦上他的腰想扛他回卧室，哪知道还没使上劲，下巴上就被狠狠打了一拳：“哪个找死的非礼我？？”  
不愧是服过现役的力气，曺圭贤被锤得眼冒金星，他的惨叫声倒是让金厉旭清醒了三分。  
厉旭定神一看，发出憨笑：“什么呀，原来是圭圭呀……”话音未落，又倒回了沙发。  
曺圭贤揉着下巴起身，哭笑不得地说：“你倒是快回房间啦，睡这里会感冒。”  
“怎么那么凶……”不知怎么的，金厉旭忽然哽咽起来：“圭圭根本不爱我……”  
“啊？”  
金厉旭像只树袋熊一样，扑在曺圭贤的胸口，哭得更大声了：“呜呜可是我爱你……”说罢，还往曺圭贤的胸脯捶了几拳。  
“啊？？？”曺圭贤叫出来一半是因为吃痛，一半是疑惑对方究竟喝了多少。  
“唉，别闹了，快回房间休息……”  
金厉旭红着脸张开双臂：“那圭圭抱抱我，我就回。”  
曺圭贤敷衍地抱了一下想要松手，没想到被他一把扣住肩膀，“还要亲亲，嘿嘿……”

就平日的性格而言，金厉旭绝对称不上是爱撒娇的类型，除了节目上、舞台上必要的营业，要他示弱真是堪比登天。但喝醉的时候不一样，他仿佛换了个人似的，说话都带着黏糊糊的尾音。曺圭贤浅吻他的嘴唇，他还不满足，攀着曺圭贤的后颈，伸着小小的舌尖急切地索取深吻。  
曺圭贤的吻技很好，捉住金厉旭的舌尖轻柔吮吸，也不忘照顾唇瓣和嘴角，里里外外亲了个遍，最后啄了一下小个子男人鼻尖上的痣，问道：“现在满意了吧？”  
金厉旭被亲到腿软，要不是勾着曺圭贤的脖子，身体估计已经掉下去，却还逞强般地说：“还、还不够……”  
“还不够吗？”曺圭贤低头看看金厉旭，他不仅眼睛湿漉漉的，下巴和嘴唇上也沾了刚才接吻留下的水渍，看上去很煽情。曺圭贤往下摸索了一番，金厉旭果然已经悄然勃起了，他的指尖稍稍用力揉捏了几下，怀里的身体就弓起了背，发出猫叫一样的呻吟：“啊……”  
正好，我也硬了。曺圭贤心想。  
接下去把金厉旭放倒在米色的皮质沙发上，再掀起卫衣下摆，他也没有丝毫抗拒，顺从地享受着皮肤被抚摸的快感。曺圭贤玩弄了一会儿饱满的胸脯和那对泛红的乳尖，激得金厉旭又泛出些泪水，呼吸乱得像坠巢的雏鸟扑腾的翅膀。  
这样带着些可怜的意乱情迷，是平时难以见到的光景，曺圭贤也快按耐不住，但头脑清醒的他迫于理智，还是要去拿安全套。金厉旭见他要起身，慌忙地拉住他的衣袖，哀求道：“就这样进来吧。”  
于是褪掉上衣、长裤和内裤以后，金厉旭的身上只留下了短袜，曺圭贤觉得这样看上去情色又可爱，干脆没有再去脱他的袜子，就着面对面的体位插了进去。  
彼此是再熟悉不过的身体，无需多久曺圭贤便娴熟地找到了敏感点，对准着抽插起来。和年少时有些粗暴的做法不同，他进出的频率不急不慢，但每一下又深又碾，把金厉旭顶得发出一阵阵嘤咛。  
比平时更温热的软肉迫不及待地缠上曺圭贤的性器，绞得他不由得发出满足的叹息，最后冲刺了几下射在了里面。  
大约是因为酒精的缘故，金厉旭迟迟无法射出来，噙着生理性的泪水，伸手抚慰自己的下面，混乱的意识中只能不得章法地撸一通，仍旧无法得到高潮。“圭贤，”他的鼻子都熏红了，“帮、帮帮我吧……”与此同时，留在他体内的精液，正随着动作从隐秘之处流淌出来一些，沾在沙发上。曹圭贤还处在高潮的余韵里，看着这样的光景，不由得又浸入在燥热感中。他掰开金厉旭的大腿，温柔地吮吸、舔弄起那颤抖的性器，无须多久，金厉旭哭叫着射进他的嘴里。  
曹圭贤帮金厉旭简单地清理了身体，终于把人哄去床上睡觉，只不过醉酒、深夜时分、做爱后感伤导致三重感性爆发，最后的结果是两个人躺在曹圭贤的KING SIZE昂贵床铺上相拥而眠。

第二天，曹圭贤醒得较早，亲了亲厉旭的耳畔，问他要不要一起去美容室。  
“啊你先去吧……”金厉旭的回答倒是意料之中，“我再睡一会儿，等下后台见哦……”  
“好，帮你热了牛奶放在桌上，记得喝，对醒酒有好处。”  
“知道啦知道啦。”金厉旭说着，缩回被子里，只露出金色的脑袋。  
曹圭贤俯身下去，微笑着再吻了一下他的头发。他好像又睡着了，正发出安静又均匀的呼吸声。


End file.
